Off Course
by Tiasha
Summary: A Clois fic; follows official storyline up to Season8-ep"Power". Despite the attraction between them, Clark turns away from Lois to be with Lana. His decisions have led him off course w/his destiny; now some 'divine' intervention is needed.


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply! Naturally any character that is not associated with the show belongs either to someone I have permission to use or to me. Please ask permission to use any character that I own should you desire to do so. Thank you. If there are any similarities between my work and another author's then I apologize. I suppose great minds DO think alike.

* * *

Off Course

_Prologue_

Written by: Tiasha

* * *

Despite what most people thought, he did notice things around him even if they did not pertain to one Lana Lang; and especially of something of this degree. After all, the desk across from him had been vacant for much longer than it should have been. In fact, the person who occupied that desk should have returned from Star City ages ago. He knew that Chloe had made it to Star City General, and subsequently, James Olsen's side; she had called to let him know she had arrived safely. The blonde's arrival should have clued the older cousin to the fact that she was relieved of her 'babysitting' duties.

So why hadn't Lois returned yet?

A small voice in the back of his head asked him why it mattered anyway. Her absence just allowed him to postpone the inevitable and awkward admission that he and Lana were back together. He could just see Lois's face—forced smile, cheery attitude and disappointed light in her hazel eyes. He told himself that he just didn't want to deal with Lois's lecture about perpetuating the cycle, and not that he disliked her being disappointed in him.

No, he should be grateful that she had not returned yet.

However, Lois Lane had an uncanny ability to get herself into trouble. Who was to say she wasn't in trouble now? Was that why she was absent? Why her desk was dishearteningly empty?

"Hi," an unfamiliar voice said from behind him and he glanced up over his shoulder in surprise. The young woman behind him was of average height and dressed in an impeccable gray pin-stripe skirt-suit. Her brown hair fell in soft curves around her face, just brushing her shoulders and green eyes pleaded him for guidance.

"Uh, hi," he said, quickly saving his work before giving the young woman his full attention. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Lois Lane."

He suppressed a grimace at the mention of his 'partner,' figuring that the woman was here to pitch a fit at Lois's information-retrieval-tactics. It would not have been the first time that people had stopped by to rail on the woman's nosiness. In fact, it would not surprise him if the woman before him was a lawyer. Again, it would not have been the first time.

"Lois? Sorry, she's not here," he answered politely, making a note to inform Lois about this visitor. Just in case.

"I see. Well, I suppose that's to be expected."

He frowned at that, now standing and towering over the woman. She did not seem daunted by his height and in fact seemed to be amused by it. What was so amusing? And who was she?

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Her gaze was drawn momentarily to his arms but she quickly refocused on his face, meeting his gaze straight on.

"I'm Desiree Donovan."

He waited for her to continue and she rolled her eyes at him. Once again, she seemed amused by him. Wasn't that a Lois trait or something?

"I'm the temp agent that Mercer hired."

His brow furrowed in confusion at that. He had not known of the Daily Planet needing a temp agent, let alone in the basement of the Planet. Had she meant intern? Yeah, she must have meant that…

"Do you mean intern?" he questioned, hoping that it was just a minor mincing of words.

She smiled coyly at him, a mannerism that was so Lois that he almost took a step backwards in surprise. "No, I do not mean intern. I am the temp agent. I'm replacing a member of the staff temporarily. A temporary job."

"I don't understand. What job are you taking over?"

He watched her glance down at his desk, her eyes alighting on his nameplate before returning to look at him. "I will be covering Miss Lane's assets until she returns from her…vacation. In addition to managing Miss Lane's stories and sources, I have been assigned to put you back on track. Apparently, you have veered a little off course in some areas of interest, sir."

He was about to protest her statement when she cut him off, not allowing him to even say a word before she floored him with her next comment.

"I'm your new partner, Mister Kent. I hope you won't be disappointed."

* * *

Author's Note:

This is written strictly for fun. I may or may not continue this, depending on feedback and how much free time I have. Also, a great deal will depend on the series goes. I am currently disappointed with where certain aspects of the show have gone and wanted to do something about it. That is where this story came from.

Despite what some may think, this _is_ a Lois/Clark story, seeing as that couple is canon.

Again, feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
